Through the Lens
by IvoryGreenReading
Summary: Adam does an English project on our favorite pair.  Can this project finally push them together?  Let's hope!  Eli/Clare


**Wow, okay. Sorry for taking forever to put something up. Life's been hectic, you know? I started this last week, and then my talent went downhill. Have you ever done that? Start something pretty well, get better, and then drop off into crap? Yeah, I did that. For now, I'm putting "Returning" on a hiatus. See, I have chapters prepared, but I'm not satisfied. I am not going to give you guys something that isn't my best attempt. Or, usually. Ahaha.**

**Besides that, I am working on some more "Brotherly Bonding" stuff since a few of you said to continue. Annnd, yeah, that's it I think. **

**Thanks for reading, loves.**

**REVIEW**

**It makes the rabbits happy(:**

**Yes, I just said that...**

* * *

"_Um, hi." The boy began as he adjusted in his seat, "I'm, um, I'm Adam. I presume you know that, though, because we're in the same English class. As you know, Dawes assigned us an independent video assignment to document our lives for a week. I began to record, but I found that all of my footage was of my two best friends. About five days ago, I decided I wouldn't bother filming anything else."_

_Adam stood, and the camera jerked along to follow him. Drew gave his brother a thumbs up to signal that he was following Adam's movements, but he didn't notice that the tip of his thumb was visible on the screen, "Anyway, I began editing my piece. I'm sorry, Dawes, but I had to change the assignment a bit. Now, it's of how truly blind love is."_

_Once again, the boy fell into his seat, "So, enjoy. Even though I might get a zero for getting off topic. I present to you," Adam threw his hands into the air for dramatic effect, "Eli and Clare: A Documentary."_

_._

_._

_._

Clare's eyes shifted to her untouched food. She couldn't look to either one of the boys next to her. To her left, Eli was smirking at her. She'd asked him if he thought her hair was a mess because she didn't brush it before leaving home. Eli's response?

"Oh, Clare, it's perfectly fine. It's perfect."

She would have started an awkward- yet comforting- conversation with Adam to ignore Eli's lingering glance if the boy didn't have a camera shoved into her ear.

"Adam, please," Clare begged before pushing her chair closer to Eli.

Through the lens, all that could be seen was a blur of pale skin before being overtaken with black. In reality, though, Eli had seen Clare's distraught look and shoved the camera out of Adam's grasp.

"Eli," Adam gasped as he crumbled to the ground to collect his camera, "this camera costs money!"

"Yeah, so does a stick of gum, Adam." Eli snapped. He didn't bother to look at Clare, for he already knew her state of being. Her cheeks were flushed; her mouth agape. One of her hands was raised to pop Eli on the back of the head, but it didn't move. Instead, it fell to her side. Clare allowed a sigh to escape her lips before turning to Adam.

"Sorry for that, Adam." She said shyly.

"No need. Since the camera didn't turn off, I didn't lose any valuable footage." Adam locked eyes with Eli for a moment, only to snap back to Clare's equally bewildered expression.

"Sure, because the three of us eating at 'The Dot' is real art." Eli remarked sarcastically. Adam shrugged just as he shut the camera down.

.

.

.

"Eli," Adam warned after taking the scene in front of him in, "don't. She'll just get upset and storm off."

This moment had been thought out perfectly. First, Eli would casually approach his target. Without her knowledge, he'd be keeping a secret from her. Just as she begins to think they're headed to 'Little Miss Steaks' for some lunch, he'll drop a green water balloon atop her head.

Without hesitation, Adam fished the small camcorder from his pocket, "You don't know what you're talking about, Adam. She'll love it." Eli whispered while he rolled the water balloon idly in his right hand.

_Sure she will_.

Just as Eli stepped up the last stair leading up to her house, the door flew open. There she stood, in all of her 5'3" glory. The first thing Adam took notice in was the large plastic gun in her hands, but no one could ignore the victorious smile plastered over her features.

Eli knew what was good for him. He began to stumble backwards, only stopping once he felt the water from the green balloon splash onto his ankles. His fingers felt numb, and he couldn't quite remember dropping the balloon at all.

"Please," he begged. Clare let out a small giggle when hearing his voice squeak up an octave, "don't."

Adam hadn't seen Eli this way before. Shoulders slumped, head shifted to one side, hands clasped together in despair, but most of all, his lips. They were parted, and a borderline desperate quiver shook them until they snapped shut.

Clare's fingers loosened out of surprise, only to snap closer to the trigger a moment later. Eli began to step forward in an attempt to persuade her to reconsider what she was doing, but Clare took this as a threat. She let out a nearly unheard growl before blasting Eli with ice water.

The camera zoomed into the scene once the water faltered. Clare stood triumphantly, while Eli slumped even more from the extra weight.

"That's what you get, Eli." Clare nearly sang before giving the camera a sweet smile and turning on her heals to walk away.

It wasn't going to be _that _easy, "Where do you think you're going, Edwards?"

Eli pounced onto the girl. He engulfed her into his arms and began to spin her, "Eli!" She gasped out. The drenched boy took this as a demand, setting her down back onto her plaid flats. He then examined his job well done.

"That's what _you _get, Clare." His voice lowered along with his body. Through the lens of Adam's camcorder, Clare's distinct expression was captured. Her lips puckered out just a little; as if she were preparing for something.

The camera shook, and Clare seemed to copy its action. Just as she lifted herself onto her tip toes, she felt a shocking liquid splash over her head.

"Never forget backup, Edwards." Eli murmured with a smug smirk. At this point, Adam couldn't keep control of his laughter. He shut the camera off before toppling over.

.

.

.

"Let's be thirteen year old girls." Adam blurted out across the room to Eli. The other boy's head snapped up, and Adam could see the sarcastic comment bubbling up inside his mouth.

"Yeah, 'cause that's the way to start a conversation." _And there it was…_

"No," Adam jumped to his feet. He flipped the black camcorder open as he spoke, "I mean, I need date advice. Girls are usually the ones getting advice from their best friends."

Eli's head bobbed in an understanding way before speaking, "Yeah, okay. What advice is needed?"

"Where do you take a girl on a first date?"

Within the lens of the camcorder, Eli disappeared into a mess of blankets and sheets. Then, he shot back up with a thoughtful look plastered across his already confused features, "Depends on who you're taking. Name a girl, and I'll tell you what _I _would do."

Adam found the fact that Eli was just handing him a silver platter quite amusing. Eli- of all people- should have known what was coming.

"Clare."

Eli didn't seemed fazed at all. In fact, he seemed to have his answer prepared, "Well, first we'd go to a poetry reading or an excerpt reading by one of her favorite authors. Then, I'd take her out for dessert. I'd offer a full meal afterwards, but I know she'd refuse. She'd probably ask for a cookie or a coffee drink at 'The Dot' before I drop her off."

A thick, murky silence overtook the two. Finally, Eli couldn't take it. He snatched the camera out of Adam's fingers, and turned it on the boy.

"So," came the beginning of Eli's sentence, "what's got you so interested?"

Adam was quick to respond, "I just wanted to make sure you had your first date planned with future Mrs. Goldsworthy."

Suddenly, all the camera could see was black.

.

.

.

The camera switched on, but nothing could be seen. It brought a flash of dark blue across the screen, but it darkened quickly. Muffled voices echoed out into the speakers, though.

"I can't believe how rebellious you are, Clare."

"I know! I feel so courageous."

"My, my, Ms. Saint."

"Shh, Alli, Adam's coming. He can't know I took his camera."

"What brought you to doing this, anyway?"

"He wouldn't leave Eli and me alone. He kept pulling it out every moment he could. I just got tired of it."

"Maybe if you and Eli weren't attached at the hip, he'd leave you alone. I swear, it's as if you guys are _already_ dating."

"Already? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Clare, calm down. It just means…that I have a few predictions."

"Whatever, Alli."

"Shh, I hear Adam."

The voices cleared up after a moment. A door clearly squeaked open, and the two feminine voices hushed. Their breathing was noticeably thick.

"Girls."

It was a boy.

"Hey, Adam."

"Hi."

"Have you two seen my camera?"

"Oh, nope, sorry. Maybe Eli has it. He said he may try to steal it."

"Yeah, what Clare said."

"Thanks, guys."

There was the squeaking again. A slam followed, and both girls let out a held in breath. Before long, the door opened in a much more rapid pace.

"What the hell?"

A different boy.

"Eli, I'm so sorry."

"I'm going to leave now."

Goodbye, girl number two. Door closing. Rustling sound overcoming speakers. Silence.

"Adam's beyond pissed."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to get caught."

"When you said you were going to steal his camera, I thought you were going to use it as bate to get him to stop his stalking. You know, so we don't have a camera stuck in our faces everyday, all day?"

"That was my thought, too, but he came looking for it. I panicked."

Door opens. Footsteps.

"Eli, I really am sorry."

"I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you. But right now, I have to go fix my relationship with Adam. Just do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Hide the camera somewhere obvious and wait for him to find it."

"Okay, Eli."

"Bye, Edwards."

Footsteps. Door closing.

"God, Eli. What are you doing to me?"

Rustling. Footsteps. Door opening.

"Oh, the camera's on! I better-"

Silence.

.

.

.

"Just one more day of this torture."

Adam stuck his tongue out towards his two best friends. They were currently spread out in Eli's backyard. They'd come over to edit each other's English projects, but when it came time for Adam to show his work, he mumbled out a pathetic excuse not to. So, they finished with an extra two hours before Clare's curfew. That extra time had brought them to Eli's overgrown lawn.

Clare giggled suddenly. Adam's camera shot over to her- secretly wishing it was Eli trying to tickle her or something. Instead, it was Clare giggling all on her own. She had one hand pointed upward, and the other was shaking the darker boy's shoulder.

"Eli, look!" She exclaimed. He gave Adam a questioning glance before looking towards her finger.

"What?" He asked.

"It's the first star of the night!" She yelled as she turned to him. He gave her a toothy grin before settling in closer to her. Really, it seemed so innocent, but Adam saw it as a confession. This was Eli preparing.

"What's your wish?" He asked quietly. Immediately, Adam shot up and pushed the camera into view of the two.

"I can't say it out loud, Eli. It won't come true." She stated just as quiet as him.

"I'll tell you mine." He was getting softer, and Adam was pushing the camera closer.

"W-Okay." It was nearly unheard by the camera.

"I wished," Adam shook. This would get him a definite A, "for Adam to get away from us."

There, the moment was ruined. Eli settled away from Clare, and Clare began to giggle again. Adam's stupid camera had ruined it all. He began to think he should begin editing tonight, and not tomorrow.

_Annnnd cut. That's a wrap._

.

.

.

_As you can see, their relationship isn't exactly 'best friend' like. They obviously have deeper feelings for each other, and I honestly just hope that they confess already. I probably shouldn't have added the one with Eli's first date idea, because now it won't be a 'surprise' like Eli would want it to be. Sorry, dude._

_Anyway, I am kind of hoping this whole thing pushes them together, but they are Eli and Clare. They'll probably go back to water wars, star watching, and pining after each other. They probably won't even give them a chance._

_Thanks for your time, guys. Oh, and Eli, if you go after me in the parking lot, can you not put me in the back of Morty? Thanks, dude. _

.

.

.

The room fell silent. Adam watched the two next to him as they shifted uncomfortably. A few students muttered something out to each other, but everyone had their eyes planted on the two teenagers.

Eli moved first. He spun around in his seat, propped one elbow on Clare's desk, and rested his chin atop his sprawled out palm, "So, it's not exactly a surprise, but I was thinking I could take you to a poetry reading tomorrow night? Maybe share some coffees afterward?"

Clare's features seemed to brighten. She nodded enthusiastically before hiding her face from him. She was blushing a scarlet red, and even if she was trying to hide it, Eli saw it.

After another moment of looks between the two, Eli spun around. He threw a, "Can't wait, Edwards." Over his shoulder, and then motioned for Ms. Dawes to start the next project.  
"Well, that was," Ms. Dawes began, "productive to say the least. Adam, I'll have to take off a letter grade for not following the original instructions, but your work was divine. Good job. B overall."

Adam stiffened. He though he'd get an A for sure, "Damn it."

"Language, Mr. Torres."


End file.
